Sepucuk Surat untukmu
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: kau pergi tinggalkanku. memulai hidup baru dengan kekasih pertamamu yang sekarang sudah jadi tunanganmu. dan kini aku akan pergi agar aku dapat melupakan rasa sakit ini. walaupun aku tak dapat melupakanmu.


**Sepucuk Surat Untukmu**

**Declaimer by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, cerita tidak nyambung, jelek DLL**

**Genre: romance, drama**

**Sakura POV**

Malam ini kembali aku untuk menangis. Baru saja aku memilikinya, tapi waktu, situasi, ruang tidak memihak kepadaku. Kau meninggalkan aku yang setia padamu. Untuk kembali pada cinta pertamamu. Juga tunanganmu.

Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu kembali padaku. Tetapi itu sangat mustahil. Mengingat aku adalah anak dari keluarga Haruno yang berseteru dengan keluargamu hanya karena masalah perusahaan. Dan aku juga tahu, keluargaku takkan merestui. Karena keluargamu yang bermarga Uchiha itu.

Dia pergi dariku untuk kembali bersamanya. Kau tersenyum didepanku dan menatapku indah saat terakhir kau menemuiku di Taman itu. Mata emrald ini menangis, tapi kau hanya mengatakan "maaf" padaku. Dan baru kusadari ada hati yang terluka dibalik bahagiaku bersamamu.

Perempuan yang lemah itu dan ketergantungan dengan cinta darimudan sakit karena cinta cintamu, mantan kekasih yang sekarang sudah jadi tunanganmu.

"maaf sakura. Tapi aku sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata" kata seorang pria, berumuran sama dengan sakura. Yang memiliki mata sehitam batu obsidian dengan rambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam yang unik. Wajahnya yang rupawan itu terlihat sedih. Dia Sasuke uchiha mantan kekasih Sakura Haruno

"ta-tapi kenapa sasuke?" tangis Haruno muda itu tak henti-hentinya mengingat perkataan sasuke waktu itu.

Aku tahu Hinata lebih dulu memilimu daripada aku. Mungkin aku harus mengalah tapi rasanya tak mampu. Hari itu aku dan Hinta sama-sama terbaring sakitselama beberapa hari. Sakit karena kami tak mampu menerima kenyataan. Hinata tak bias melihat Sasuke bersamaku lagi karena ia takut akan kehilangan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke yang semula akan berbuat apa dan seharusnya memilih ia disisi siapa. Hinata erring sakit-sakitan karena masalah kecil dengan Sasuke. Saaat itupun aku harus dapat melepas Sasuke karena Hinata yang kondisinya semakin lemah. Jadi lebih baik aku menangis daripada aku harus menyakiti seserpih hati seseorang yang mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus.

Mengapa Tuhan ikut campur urusanku. Tuhan begitu sangat menentangku utnutk bias bersamanya. Tuhan tidak ingin aku bhagia dan juga tidak inginaku menderita. Ia buatkan aku lubang yang amat snagat besardan dalam, sehingga duniaku dan dunia Sasuke terbelah. Hanya mapu mengulurkan tangan padanya melihat Sasuke dan Hinata bersama. Tapi aku hanya ingin meminjam bahumuuntuk yang terakhir kalinya dan menangis dalam cinta yang tak kudapatkan.

Saat di depan gerbang Kampus, itu setelah Sasuke mengatakan kaliamat

"selamat tinggal" padaku.

"Sakura chan" dia memanggilku lembut. Gadis indigo itu, berlari terengah-engah membuat rambut panjangnya ikut terbang. Ya, dia Hinata Hyuga tunangan Sasuke. Aku menengok dan mataku terbelalak melihatnya.

"ja-jangan mendekat" pintaku

"eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya bingung

"aku mohon jangan mendekat" seruku

"maafkan aku sakura chan hiks.." kini ia menangis didepanku.

" kadang kita harus menangis karena cinta dan kadang kita harus bahagia karena cinta pula" kata gadis indigo itu.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya lalu tersenyum. "ya, aku tahu Hinata, dan aku percaya. Baik-baik dengan sasuke ya..". aku berlari dengan air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

Didalam kamar aku terus merenung dan menangis. Aku tahu aku dan Sasuke tidak mungkin bersatu. Keluarga kami takkan merestuinya. Walaupun sebesar cinta kami itu. Tapi kenapa kami tak berpikir untuk kabur saja? Itu hal yang bodoh. Itu tidak mungkin kami lakukan semunya juga sudah terlanjur.

Dan saat itu pula untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia menyanyi untukku. Membuat alunan nada yang sangat menyedihkan untukku. Tapi tetap saja aku menikmatinya karena itu yang terakhir kalinya ia bernyanyi untukku. Dimana adanya duka dan bahagia yang melintas ddalam kehidupan yang penuh dengan rasa kekecewaan ini.

Aku beranjak dari tidurku, duduk dikursi meja kamarku dan mengambil pena dans secarik kertas berwarna biru, lalu maku mulai menuliskan kata demi kata diatas kertas dihadapanku.

**Normal POV**

Pagi itu dikediaman uchiha, terlihat seseorang sedang duduk dibalkon sudut kamarnya, mentap langit yang cerah yang tak secerah hatinya sekarang, dan sesekali menatap foto seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan nya.

"**tok tok tok"**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "masuk" ucapnya lirih, dan langsung menyembunyikan foto itu dibawah kursinya.

"tuan sasuke, ini ada surat entah dari siapa. Disini tertulisuntuk tuan Sasuke Uchiha" kata pelayan itu lalu meletakkannya dimeja samping Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. "suratdari siap pagi-pagi seperti in?" tananya dalam hati. Lalu dibukanya surat itu pelan-pelan.

**Untuk : Sasuke Uchiha**

_Sasuke, aku tau ini tindakan yang bodoh, membuat surat untukmu. Bukannya bertemu langsung denganmu. Tapi setelah kau baca surat iniaku sudah tidak ada disini sekarang. Aku lebih memutuskan ikut ayah pergi ke Jerman. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu. Oya ada beberapa permintaan untukmu._

_ Jangan pernah membenciku sasuke. Teruslah hidup bersama Hinata yang setia menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Jangan melarangku jikaaku merindukanmu ataupun memanggil namamu dalam sakitku untuk bias tenangkan ragaku ini. Biarkan aku merasakan bahagia dalam mimpiku bersamamu. Bukannya aku pergi untuk menyerah, tapi hanya saja aku akan lebih sakit jika melihatmu bersama hinata._

_ Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia sasuke kun. Semoga aku dapat melupakanmu. Dan jangan tangisi aku sasuke kun hapus air matamu itu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

**From : Sakura Haruno**

Air mata sasuke kini tak dapat ia bendung untuk yang pertama kalinya. "aku juga mencitaimu Sakura Haruno" lirih sasuke.

"dan maafkan aku, seharusnya tak begini. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana, dan temui penggantiku disana". Sasuke menangis dengan kertas itu dipelukannya dan kemudian mengambil foto yang ia sembunyikan tadi.

"dan akan terus mencintaimu walau kau bukan milikku"

Didalam pesawat terbang, terlihat gaids canti tengah berjalan mencari tempat duduknya. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna pink selaras dengan rambutnya dengan celana jins selutut. Kini ia duduk, dikenakannya headset ketelinganya. Rambutnya yang digerai kini ia tutp dengan topi jaketnya. Mata emraldnya memandang lembut keluar kaca.

"sasuke aku terus mencintaimu sampai aku mati nanti". Bersamaan dengan jalannya pesawat terbang itu. Kemudian sakura memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan sasuke yang masih memeluk surat dan foto itu.

"selamat tinggal"

**Owari**

Bagaimana fict liska chan sekarang ini? Apakah lebih buruk dari fict lliska chan sebelumnya ? kalau iya liska chan minta maaf. Dan maaf kalau fict satu ini terlihat sanagat sedikit. Karena lilska chan tidak tahu harus dipanjangin dengan apa.

Saran, masukan, congrit, dan FLAMe juga lliska chan terima. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fict ini.

Dan liska chan berharap readers n author sekalian mau memberi RIVIEW untuk liska chan

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
